When the dead come knocking
by Verschiedenn
Summary: Tras el fin del mundo, cuando los muertos se halzan sobre sus pies, un grupo de supervivientes tendrán que aprender no solo a sobrevivir, sino también a vivir. Serie de drabbles con o sin relación.
1. Todos lo sabían

**Todos lo sabían.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Personajes principales: Rick, el Gobernador, Hershel y Michonne.

Frente a frente se encontraron. El calor incitaba al sudor a cubrir las pieles; el miedo y la incertidumbre lo enfriaba dejando escalofríos.

Era una guerra a punto de estallar, y los muros de alambre casi no parecían estar allí; no cumplirían su propósito de proteger, todos lo sabían.

Rick, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso volver a ser pequeño; tan pequeño como Judith, quien aún era ajena al mundo de horror en el que había nacido, o eso quería creer su padre.

Él, tan acostumbrado a tomar el mando ―aunque muchas veces no lo deseara por no sentirse preparado―, solo quería escapar, volver a plantar semillas en las parcelas de la prisión, la que se había convertido en lo más cercano a un hogar.

Pero había vuelto: el Gobernador, tan frío e implacable como siempre, o quizás aún más. Quería lo que ellos ―su familia, amigos, personas a las que había, y lo habían, salvado de los muertos vivientes― tenían: la efímera paz por la que tanto lucharon, la isla en medio del peligroso mar. Pero Rick sabía que bajo esa mirada impasible burbujeaba el odio y la locura, el deseo de destrucción.

―Podemos vivir juntos, todos aquí, en la prisión. Sé que no será sencillo, pero podremos… nadie tiene que morir ―el ex sheriff sentía su corazón estallar, el nudo en su garganta asfixiarlo, y las lágrimas a punto de escapar.

Nunca sintió el fin tan cerca.

Michonne y Hershel, atados de manos y sobre sus rodillas, observaban. La mujer de piel oscura no había pronunciado palabra; el Gobernador jamás aceptaría algo así, él no se detendría hasta destruirlos, como ellos casi lo destruyeron a él en el pasado. No importaban las esperanzas de Rick o la fe del sabio anciano a su lado, ella lo sabía.

Rick respiraba con esfuerzo, el peso muerto que sentía comprimiendo su pecho había aumentado; el Gobernador no dejaba de observarlo, evaluarlo.

Allí, sobre el tanque de guerra, se veía más imponente y peligroso, más decidido e inexpugnable de lo que Rick lo hubiese visto alguna vez, ni siquiera en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Entonces Hershel captó la atención del ex sheriff. Arrodillado sobre el suelo parecía frágil, y sin embargo, en sus sabios ojos ardía la fuerza de siempre, la fe en él, la confianza, y también algo que el hombre no le había profesado con la mirada en mucho tiempo: orgullo, orgullo por él.

Rick Grimes se sintió pequeño de nuevo, un niño ante los ojos de su padre, aunque el hombre canoso que lo observaba no lo fuera.

Pero a pesar del brillo en sus ojos, Hershel le estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que ambos sabían.

―Mentiroso ―susurró Philip Blake, y aún así, Rick creyó escucharlo gritar.

Cuando el Gobernador desenvainó la katana de Michonne y el filo, que fulguró con un brillo metálico y de muerte al chocar con los rayos solares, se enterró en el cuello de Hershel, Rick sintió sus costillas estallar ante el peso invisible que lo aplastaba.

―¡No! ―gritó desgarrándose la garganta; alzó el arma directo a Philip y le disparó.

Las armas de todos ―aquellos dentro y fuera de la prisión― escupieron desprecio y dolor en una ráfaga de balas. La guerra estalló.

Porque era el comienzo del fin, y todos lo sabían.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí presento la primer viñeta de esta serie. Aclaro que no siempre haré drabbles o viñetas, puede que incluso haga one-shots; quizás, inclusive, algunas tengan relación, (que desde luego aclararé si se llega a dar el caso).

Pueden estar ambientadas en cualquiera de las temporadas, y los personajes irán variando, ya que TWD da para mucho, para nuestra fortuna 3

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y que se animen a comentar si les parece.

**¿Quieren flechas besadas por Daryl?** Ok no, esto no es un soborno; **a no seeer...**


	2. Quemar lo que era

**Quemar lo que era.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beth, al igual que todas las personas que se cruzaron con Daryl, caían ante el misterio que Dixon representaba. ¿Qué era él antes de todo lo que ocurrió? ¿Quién era Daryl Dixon en el pasado?

No era normal que alguien fuese tan duro, autosuficiente, tan… preparado para algún desastre.

Beth pensaba en eso, y en que todas las personas que quería se habían alejado de repente cuando el Gobernador lo destruyó todo; pensaba en lo feliz que podría haber sido su padre si no hubiera muerto; en que ella sería tía de un hermoso bebé, que podría tener los ojos rasgados de Glenn y el cabello de Maggie; creía que Rick lo arreglaría todo, y que volverían a llenar de cultivos el parque de la prisión.

―Era tan estúpida antes… ―le dijo a Daryl, mientras llevaba el vaso con alcohol casero a su boca. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y el lamento atorado en su garganta, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como anestesiada.

No estaba borracha, y tampoco quería estarlo, en realidad; solo quería entibiar un poco el frío sufrimiento que aplastaba su pecho como un hierro helado.

Daryl estaba sentado frente a ella; en una mano descansaba el vaso a medio beber, en la otra, el cuchillo era empuñado con fuerza. Le había contado de sí mismo demasiadas cosas a esa chiquilla llena de esperanzas y con el corazón destrozado por las circunstancias, probablemente lo había hecho llevado por el alcohol… aunque por otro lado, no le molestaba demasiado haberle contado esas cosas a Beth, intuía que nunca diría nada a nadie más.

Ella le había dicho tantas cosas que terminó rompiéndolo, haciéndolo llorar; no lloraba desde la muerte de Merle. Es que no importaba cuánto había tratado de engañarse con que nada le importaba con la aparición del Gobernador, sí extrañaba a sus amigos, compañeros, familia… no sabía cómo llamarlos, él nunca había tenido semejantes lazos con nadie.

Su hermano había sido con quien más cercano se sintió en el pasado, pero él lo había llevado a hacer cosas que, en otras circunstancias, Daryl sabía que no habría hecho. No conocía de vacaciones, de cenas familiares, o de los regalos de Navidad… todas esas cosas que Beth le contaba y que a él le parecían más distantes que la luna o el sol.

No es que él estuviera preparado para el fin del mundo, es que él sabía demasiado sobre momentos malos, sobre lugares de mierda; estaba acostumbrado a lo que todos rehuían, y con justa razón.

―Eso que eras, lugares como este ―Beth observó alrededor, la cabaña en la que Daryl había tenido la desventura de crecer ―. Tienes que dejarlos ir.

―¿Y si no se puede? ―preguntó Daryl, casi con angustia en la voz. Se sentía estúpido por estar preguntándole algo así a una chiquilla menor que él, que no había conocido de dolor verdadero antes de la llegada de los muertos vivientes, pero ella parecía entender cosas que Daryl no lograba ver.

―Tienes que hacerlo… o te terminará matando. Tienes que ser lo que eres ahora, no lo que fuiste.

Daryl quería decirle que eso no era sencillo, que jamás podría dejar el pasado atrás, porque no estaba seguro de querer dejar atrás todo aquello que creía propio. A pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado, de su terrible niñez y juventud, eso era suyo: los golpes de su padre cuando estaba borracho; los amigos drogadictos de Merle que en algún momento lo habían hecho sentir mayor y rebelde; los ojos tristes de su madre; su hermano y todas las mierdas que le había enseñado, la fortaleza insana con la que lo había curtido…

Rick, Hershel, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Beth, los demás… todos ellos no eran algo suyo, no eran su familia, pero le habían ofrecido algo que nunca nadie había podido ofrecerle, y Daryl comenzó a desear poder cambiar todo lo que había tenido en el pasado, por ellos, porque a ellos eran a quienes él quería proteger; poder dejarse querer, y quererlos sin el constante temor de saber que podrían dejarlo solo.

―Deberíamos ir adentro ―dijo de pronto Daryl, deseando poder detener el torrente de emociones y pensamientos contradictorios que lo estaban ahogando.

―Deberíamos quemarlo ―propuso Beth con una risa, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de burla.

Y Daryl no lo pensó más.

―Necesitaremos más alcohol, entonces.

Minutos después, mientras Daryl veía arder la cabaña de su niñez, y le enseñaba una bonita imagen de su dedo medio ―acto incitado por su rubia compañera― él pensó que la sensación que sentía en el pecho, era mucho mejor y gratificante que todas las borracheras juntas de su adolescencia.

Daryl Dixon, por primera vez, estaba dejando entre las llamas lo que alguna vez había sido.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
